callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cordis Die (mission)/Transcript
Opening Section, Harper (if not killed in Achilles' Veil), Bosworth, David Petraeus and several agents sit in a jet. Bosworth is talking to Premier Chen through a video conference. ''NOTE: The next dialogue depends on whether the player has completed the mission "Dispatch".'' Dispatch completed= President Bosworth: All ASEAN units of the United States Navy have been instructed to defend China against Raul Menendez's drone attacks. Premier Chen: 谢谢 (Thanks.) Thank you, Madame President. Your actions speak louder than any words. The video conference ends, and Bosworth leans back on her chair, tired. |-| Dispatch not completed= President Bosworth: Raul Menendez launched the drone attacks against your cities. The United States has nothing to gain by invading China. We're all pawns of Raul Menendez. Premier Chen: Thousands of American drones are heading for our capital cities! Your weapons, Madame President. The video conference ends and Bosworth rests her face on her hand, annoyed. Petraeus: Madame President. The Seal Commander who captured Menendez requested to head up your security detail. He's our best authority on Menendez and he still believes you may be a target. Agent: Sir, we have activity on the ground. Multiple hostiles. The screen shows the drones that were heading to Managua, diverting their course towards Los Angeles. Petraeus: Oh my God, the drones... They're changing course... Section: Los Angeles. I knew it was too easy to crack the Celerium drive. He's targeting the President. Two hostiles below take aim at the jet and fire. Section: Marine One is under attack! Go to ground! Go to ground! Alert the MRAP for an immediate pickup. The first missiles hits and knocks the agents off their feet. Section: WE'RE GOING DOWN!!! The seconds missile hits and they crash. Section gets up and assists Bosworth. Section: Madame President... are you okay? President Bosworth: Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Section: Are you sure? Section turns over to several soldiers arriving at the scene Section: Evac the President to Prom Night. Gameplay "Cordis Die" '' ''United States, Los Angeles '' ''David Mason // Codename: 'Section' '' ''JSOC Counter Terrorist Force '' ''June 19th, 2025 Section, Harper (if alive), Bosworth, Jones, Johnson, Samuels and a Secretary are in the back of a MRAP. Secretary: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!! Harper alive= Harper: CALM DOWN! The bullet went through clean. You're gonna be fine! Secretary: It's still bleeding! Harper: I'm gonna give you something for the pain. Harper sticks a syringe in the man's neck and the man passes out. Harper: Son of a bitch! |-| Harper dead= Section: Sir, I can't help you unless you calm down! You need to stay calm! Secretary: It's still bleeding! Section: I'm giving you something for the pain! Johnson: Madam President, the drones took out Air Force One and Marine One! We cannot extract you by air! President: Jones, what's the status on the other convoys? Jones: LAPD reports surface streets are compromised! Hundreds of heavily armed Mercenaries have struck LA simultaneously. President: Any word on casualties? Johnson: Downtown L.A. evacuated, preliminary reports are below expectations. President: Thank God. Mason, what's our next move? Section: Madam President, we're taking you to the Prom Night shelter under the Bonaventure Hotel in Downtown. President: Johnson, I want troops on the streets and these drones dealt with. Samuels: NORAD scrambled two hundred FA38s. They're less than five minutes out. Section: This is what Menendez planned all along. Taking out the G20 leaders will cripple capitalist governments across the world. They drive through the highway until a helicopter flying overhead is shot down by a missile, which crashes into the road and causes the police convoy to be severely decimated. Section's vehicle is then struck by a missile fired from an enemy jet, causing it to overturn and crash. Section blacks out for a brief moment, then comes to and crawls out of the wreckage. Harper alive= Harper: Agent Jones, get her under cover! Come on, Section! The drones got us zeroed! The stingers are our only chance! Section: Be ready to move! |-| Harper dead= Samuels: 'Get the President to cover! We need to move! The drones are all over us! '''Section: '''I'll get to the Stingers and knock out some of those drones! Be ready to move! ''Mason jumps on to the SAM turret and looses his footing, he almost falls down but he manages to climb up and mans the turret. '''Harper (if alive): Tracking multiple groups! I'll call 'em as I see 'em! Here they come! Dead ahead, engage! Section shoots down the incoming drones. Harper alive= Harper: Left side! Left side! Good shot! Hell yeah! Right, Section! Right! They're starting to zero in on our position. Section: That's our window, get the President out of there! Harper: Go, now! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!! |-| Harper dead= Samuels: Here they come, Section! Left side! They're starting to zero in on your position! Section: That's your window, get the President out of there! Go! Go! NOW! Section jumps out of the turret onto the road, he turns around to watch as it falls down. He turns back around to see an Avenger being shot down and narrowly missing him. Section sees an FA38 manned by Anderson Anderson: Section, this is Anderson responding to your mayday call. Standing by for tasking. Section: Anderson, we're en route to prom-night with the president, Request: Establish overhead, provide armed overwatch. Anderson: WILCO. Be advised, I'm all you got. The bulk of my squadron is down or engaging drones. Section: Understood, we'll make it work. Harper alive= Section: Harper, sitrep! Harper: We got mercs all around the freeway! They got RPGs dug in and another G20 convoy dead ahead, lower level. LAPD's trying to defend but they're heavily outgunned! What's the call, Section? |-| Harper dead= Section: Agent Samuels, are the other G20 vehicles functional? Samuels: 'I don't know if we can reach them. There's armed PMCs everywhere! What do we do? '''Section: '''We need those vehicles to get to Prom Night! ''The player is given a choice whether to snipe from the highway or rappel down with the others. If the player chooses to snipe... Harper alive= '''Section: Get the president down there while I provide cover fire! Harper: Come on, come on! GO! GO! Section: We gotta make quick or the folks inside are dead meet! Harper and the two agents carrying the president rappel down onto the freeway Harper: We're on the ground. Full headcount! Moving to cover by the big rig. Several mercs by the big rig trailer. More on the freeway, right side. Section: Get in cover! I'll direct you to move when you're clear! Harper: They're right on us, Section! Behind the support columns! Dammit, man! Keep them off us! Charge each round and shoot right through. They've got fucking snipers on the overpass. Use your scope, Section! Behind the signs! Section shoots at enemies inside the truck, behind the support columns and at approaching enemies. Section: Clear! Get to the vehicles! Harper: Get the hell out of there, Section! The freeway is coming down! |-| Harper dead= Section: Get the president down there while I provide cover fire! We gotta make quick or the other folks inside are dead meat! Samuels: '''We got ground troops all around! '''Section: '''I see 'em! Protect the President! Take cover by the vehicle! '''Samuels: '''Taking fire from all sides! '''Section: Stay in cover! Samuels: '''We have enemies dead ahead, Section! You gotta keep them off us! '''Section: '''Keep covering the President! Push through! The G20 leaders in that vehicle are running out of time! '''Samuels: Taking fire from snipers on top of the overpass! Section! We're dead if you don't take out those snipers on the overpass! Section! We need covering fire now! Section: Clear! Get to the vehicles! Section rappels down towards the freeway as an enemy RPG hits a nearby car. He lands on his back and the aforementioned car almost hits him. '' '''Section:' SHIT!!! He then moves regroups with the others. Harper alive= Section: Shit! Agent Samuels, are the other G20 vehicles functional? Samuels: Yes, we're pinned and we're low on ammo. Section: Keep covering the president! Stay down! Harper: We got RPGs on the right! Section: Get on the radio and find the status of the other convoys! Harper: We're gonna be fighting every inch of the way. We gotta go now! Everyone on my lead. Allies pinned northbound, single file convoy! Section: Copy that. Samuels: Blue route is go. I say again, Blue route is go. |-| Harper dead= Section: '''Get on the radio and find the status of the other convoys! '''Jones: The rear vehicles diverted as soon as we were hit! SECDEF Petraeus is secure! Section: 'Good work, people! '''Samuels: '''Section! Get over here now! '''Section: '''Get the President into the middle vehicle! We're going to be fighting every inch of the way! ''Section and Harper (if present) climb into the car and mans the wheel Harper alive= '''Harper: Punch it, Section! Faster, ram 'em out of the way! Section: They're trying to block our exit! Harper: Push through! Anderson: Section, we got a drone coming in on your convoy! I have lock! Firing! Harper: The whole freeway's coming down! Section: Holy shit! Anderson, how badly hit is downtown? Anderson: It's bad, Section. Most of the city's become a full-blown war zone. I don't know how you're going to make it through downtown. Harper: How the hell are we coming back from this, Section? Section: I don't know yet. But we will. Harper: Menendez knew exactly what he was doing. Hit the Pentagon, Washington, Wall Street all on the same day. Using our own aircraft... Section: Shit! |-| Harper dead= Section: '''Update all! Blue route is go! On my lead! 110 Northbound! Go! Go! Go! They're trying to block our exit!! Push through 'em! Ram anything in your way! '''Anderson: Section, we got a drone coming in on your convoy! I have lock! Firing! Right! Section! The overpass is coming down! Section: '''Anderson, How badly hit is downtown? '''Anderson: It's bad, Section. Most of the city's become a full-blown war zone. I don't know how you're going to make it through downtown. Section: I don't know yet. But we will. Anderson: 'Section! I'm seeing vehicles on the street converging ahead! On your right! '''Section: '''Shit! ''Section black outs temporarily again after an enemy truck crashes into their vehicle. After a brief moment, he wakes up '''Samuel: G-Units, blue route is compromised. I say again, blue route is compromised! All other convoys need to avoid the arena district! Await further updates! Section: We'll find a way through the streets! We'll regroup en route! Anderson: We got RPGs on the rooftops all around! I'm trying to... Section opens the hatch on the Humvee and looks outside. Anderson's FA38 hovers above him while taking fire from a building Anderson: COME ON! DAMMIT! Section: ANDERSON!!! Anderson: Agh, son of a bitch! I'm... I'm hit! But I'm okay... dammit... Harper (if alive): Come on, son of a bitch! Section (and Harper, if alive) exits the vehicle and finds a CLAW taking out several LAPD officers nearby. Harper (if alive): 'MOTHERFUCKER!!! ''Harper shoots a couple of grenades at it, then proceeds to destroy it. If he is not alive, then Section takes out the CLAW by himself. 'Harper (if alive): '''We got Mercs all around! It was a fuckin' ambush! ''Section (and Harper) moves down the streets, aiding the LAPD officers. Another CLAW is seen '''Section: Damn it, they've got more of them! Harper: That armor's tough! If you've got an explosive weapon, now's the time! Watch the grenades, it spits them out in the front! Section destroys the second CLAW Section: FUCK... YOU!!! They advance down the street and a truck pulls up in front of them Anderson: Section, the Mercs are bringing in reinforcements! Samuels: We're northbound from Grand, but we're getting word the French President's convoy is pinned down near the arena. President Bosworth: If we lose anymore foreign leaders, the fallout from this incident could be catastrophic. Section: Understood! Section out! A third CLAW is seen moving near the truck. Section destroys it Harper: Fuck, yeah! Nice work bro, nice work! Section advances. He gets close to a crashed IAV Smith (on comms): 'Our IAV is on fire! You gotta get us out... Please!!! ''If Section forces open the IAV, several agents escape from it, making him complete the carrer reccord. '''Smith: Thank God! Section: Grab a rifle! We're not out of this yet! Harper: MG's got the entrance locked down! Section: 'Split up! Open your fields of fire! Stay on line! '''Harper: '''1st floor, left side! 2nd floor, by the escalators! ''Section takes down the MG nest halting their progress. '''Harper: The MG is down! Move up! They're all over! Section: On our way! Section may advance into the open plaza below, or to the mall to the left. If Section chooses to go left... Harper: Get those RPGs on the balcony! LAPD Member: Press forward! Left side! LAPD Member: Second floor! Open fire! Anderson: I see a SAM turret on the plaza roof. Think you can reach it? Section: I'll do what I can. Once Section takes down the turret and leaves the mall... Section: Anderson, the French President's vehicle is pinned down nearby! Do you have eyes on? Anderson: Enemy forces are targeting an IAV directly in front of the arena. Section: That's them! Hold them off, I'm on my way! Harper: Come on! Keep pushing! Sniper! Dead ahead! Anderson: Damn it, Section! They just took down my last wingman. Harper: Opposite balcony! Anderson: Damn it, Section! The president's vehicle is taking fire from all sides! Watch yourself down there, most of the buildings are already burning. I can't hold them off much longer! The structures are becoming increasingly unstable. You better get here pretty damn soon, anymore drone strikes, it'll bring all the buildings down around us. They reach the French President's convoy. LAPD Officer: You got here just in time, but what the hell do we do now? Section: We fight. Through the arena, go! LAPD Officer: They have another gun truck on the right! Harper: Take it down! Anderson: Section, I took a hit! Section: How bad? Anderson: I'm going to have to set her down. Section: We're on our way, Anderson! Hang in there. Anderson: I'm bleeding out... I don't think I can... Harper: God damn it, Section! They're moving in on Anderson's fighter! LAPD Member: We need to secure that crash site! A building begins to crash down in the immediate forward of the team. Harper: Ah, shit! The whole fucking building's coming down! Get out of the way! The screen immediately fades black then goes back to normal just as fast. Harper: You alright? Section: Yeah, I'm fine. Harper: Anderson's FA38 still okay, there's her body! Section: Shit, Anderson... She took a hit before, I don't know how bad. Harper: Hey, she's still in one piece. Section: (to paramedics) Get her to safety, make sure she lives. If Harper is dead Section: Shit, Anderson... She took a hit before, I don't know how bad. Anderson! (To paramedics) Get her to safety, make sure she lives. Section climbs into an FA38. If Harper is alive Harper: Ever fly one of these things, Section? Section: No. Harper: Well you got to fly one now, buddy. The flight computer should handle most of the work. I'll take the ambulance with Anderson. Stay on me and we'll try to regroup with the presidential convoy. Section starts the jet and follows the ambulance. Harper provides intel to Section during the ride. Samuels: The PMCs are flooding every damn intersection. The LAPD are overwhelmed. We're not going to make it! Section: Samuels, I've secured an FA38 to provide air support. I'm tracking your location now. Just hang in there. Section: Harper, take the left, I'll take the right. Harper: Got it. The bastards are everywhere! RPG troops on the rooftops! Fuck! The T-90s are blocking our path. Section: Got 'em. Turn north into the street. Harper: God damn it, it's ambush alley down here! We're taking fire from all sides! Enemy lock on alert is triggered. Section: We got enemy gunships! Pull over! It too hot, turn right down there. Samuels: Section! We're tracking another wave enemy drones advancing on our position. Section: I'll take care of the drones, just get the president out of here. If Harper is dead Section starts the jet and follows the ambulance. Samuels: The PMCs are flooding every damn intersection. The LAPD are overwhelmed. We're not going to make it! Section: Samuels, I've secured an FA38 to provide air support. I'm tracking your location now. Just hang in there. Samuels: '''The attack devestated much of the area! Damn it! '''Section: '''Left! Go left! Shit! Enemy trucks crashing through the Hope Street blockade! Keep moving! Go! '''Samuels: '''Enemy big rigs! End of the street! '''Section: '''Get off 9th! Turn North on to Flower! '''Section: We got enemy gunships! Keep moving! Woman: '''Pass to repair complete. '''Section: It's too hot! Turn right on 5th! Woman: '''Prones left. '''Samuels: Section! We're tracking another wave enemy drones advancing on our position. Section: I'll take care of the drones, just get the president out of here. Section engages enemy drones, while a pre-recorded voice states whether a drone is locked, a missile is fired or if a hit or kill is registered. '' '''Section: '''Put Anderson on comms! ''If the player successfully defended the ambulance earlier Section: Anderson, I need access to the Sky Buster missiles. Anderson: Okay... Uploading Sky Buster codes to you now. Section engages enemy drones, while a pre-recorded voice states whether a drone is locked, a missile is fired or if a hit or kill is registered. '' ''If the ambulance took too many hits from earlier Samuels: I'm sorry Section... She didn't make it. Section: 'She's coming apart! I'm losing it! ''Once all the drones are downed Mason's jet is attacked. He pressed the eject button, pulls the handle and it catapults him in the air and a parachute pops out, yelling. '''Section: SHIT!!!! Once he lands, he is greeted by either Harper or Samuels, depending on prior mission choices. Harper: That was some pretty crazy moves up there, Section, nice. or Harper: Mason? You are one crazy bastard, you know that? or Samuels: Damn! Those were some pretty ballsy moves up there, soldier.